What Happened to Jack?
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: This is a little story I wrote based off of a video on YouTube called "What happened to Chris"? Basically Wuya is eating popcorn, on the couch, watching a movie when Chase walks in and see's Jack looking weirder than usual. Rated T for some chapters.
1. What Happened to Jack?

**This is a little story I wrote based off of a video on YouTube called "What happened to Chris"? Basically Wuya is eating popcorn, on the couch, watching a movie when Chase walks in and see's Jack looking weirder than usual. OOC warning. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

"Hello Wuya". Chase said as he walked in.

"Hi". She said before eating a hand full of popcorn, watching Pirates of the Caribbean on Stranger Tides.

"What's wrong with Spicer"? Wuya looked over at Jack, sitting limp in a recliner, arm hanging over the side, eyes open with a blank expression on his face.

"Do you want the long version or the short version"? She asked, taking another hand full of popcorn.

"I want you to tell me what happened to Jack". Wuya finished chewing.

"Okay. Jack is dead now". She said in a very matter of fact tone.

"What"? Chase asked.

"He died like an hour ago". Chase looked at her in slight shock.

"Why are you watching a movie"?

Wuya sighed. "Come on Chase. I put the movie on before he died". She said, very annoyed.

"There's a dead guy on my favorite chair". Chase said, motioning towards Jack's cold, dead and paler then normal body.

Wuya sat her popcorn down on the coffee table. "I think Jack would've wanted me to finish this movie before disposing of his corpse".

"That corpse released you from the puzzle box. It's not like I care about him or will miss him but I don't want his body sitting on my favorite chair". Chase retorted.

"Okay, you know what? That _corpse_ flaked out on movie time and if I'm not mistaken he still owes you twenty bucks".

Chase shook his head. "This is- I'm calling the police". He said turning around.

"Don't you understand Chase? We can't tell anyone about this". She said, stopping him.

"Well then what do you suggest we do"? Wuya thought for a moment.

Down by the Xiaolin temple Wuya and Chase carried him over to a small pond, Wuya holding on to Jack's legs and Chase holding on to Jack's arms. The two gently set him down by the edge.

"Okay Spicer. I'm no good at eulogies". Chase looked around, his eyes squinting at the setting sun. "And since there's no one around to impress so I don't really feel that obligated to say anything at all actually".

Wuya stood up and stood next to Chase. "I just tied the anchor to his feet".

"Did you check his wallet"? Chase asked the Heylin witch.

"Yeah he had like fourty bucks, so split it". She handed twenty to Chase.

Chase looked down at Jack. "Was it really that hard Jack"?

Wuya looked out at the lake. "Alright, let's uh… get this over with. Movie's still paused at home".

Chase and Wuya nudged Jack's body with their feet. It fell over the edge and into the water.

"How did you know that he was dead"? Chase asked.

"Well... I mean, if he wasn't"- Wuya began.

Chase shook his head. "Let's just go". He turned around and began to walk back.

"Alright". Wuya said, fallowing him.

Omi was frantically reeling in his fishing pole. Clay was teaching him how to fish in the pond. "Clay, Clay! I caught a big one"! Then Omi saw something black and white and red come into view. It was about the shape of a human body. _What is that? _He thought.

_**The End.**_


	2. Wuya is With Child

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. This one is based off of Julian Smith's With Child. Chase is King Arthur, Jack is Sir Henry and Wuya is the Queen. Massive OOC warning.**

* * *

><p><em>Sir Jack approaches King Chase on the battle field with joyous news.<em>

"Sire"! Sir Jack exclaimed.

"Yes"? Replied King Chase.

"It's about your queen".

"What about the queen"?

"She is with child". Jack said happily.

King Chase looked around confused. "Here"?

"Well not yet Sire. These things take time". Sir Jack explained.

"Who's child is she with"?

"Your's my lord".

"I don't have a child Sir Jack".

"I know. That's what I'm here to tell you".

"The battle field is no place for a child. Have them both escorted back to the castle at once". King Chase ordered.

"They aren't _here _my lord".

"Then why did you tell me they were"? King Chase asked.

"I didn't your majesty, I said your queen was with child". Sir Jack explained.

"Ahhh. I see, I see, and where is the queen"? King Chase asked.

"At a banquet, celebrating the child". Sir Jack replied.

"Celebrating? And before that"?

"I believe she was having a nap".

"With the child"?

"Naturally my lord".

"Tell me Sir Jack, and be honest. Is the child male"? King Chase asked.

"Well it's too soon to know the gender Sire. But the queen hopes it to be a boy".

"And would it be fair to say that in my absence the queen has been doing everything with the lad"? King Chase asked.

"I suppose you could say that my lord". Sir Jack shrugged.

"Do they talk about anything specific"?

"She tells the child that one day he'll take your place as king". Sir Jack said happily

"As king? Impossible! I want this child to be executed at once"! King Chase ordered.

"But he isn't even here yet Sire". Sir Jack protested.

"As previously stated, the battle field is no place for children. Keep them away".

"But they aren't coming to the battle field my lord".

"Or better yet let them come. I'll put the boy on the frontlines and he'll be slaughtered for sure". King Chase said evilly, evil glittering in his eyes.

"But Sire"! Sir Jack protested.

"Don't you but Sire me! How long until the boy is here"? King Chase demanded.

"It takes about nine months". Sir Jack explained.

"It doesn't take nine months! We just rode down here last night! Besides I can't wait that long. He may have over thrown my entire kingdom by then". King Chase said.

Sir Jack sighed. "Your kingdom isn't under siege my lord".

King Chase looked around the battle field with a confused look on his face. "What day is it"? He asked.

"I believe it's Tuesday". Sir Jack said smiling.

"It isn't April 1st is it"?

"No my lord".

"I hate April 1sts". King Chase said in disgust.

"I know". Sir Jack said, equally with disgust.

"Very well my orders are as fallowed. We will wait nine months. As soon as the lad arrives, he is to be executed publically".

"Publically"?

"Publically".

"Don't you want to see him first"? Sir Jack asked.

"No I don't want to see the brute! I get chills thinking about it". King Chase shuddered.

"What shall I tell the queen"?

"Do not worry about the queen Sir Jack. Nine months from now the queen's mind will be on other matters". King Chase smiled at Sir Jack. "Didn't I tell you? We found out yesterday that she is expecting".

Sir Jack looked at King Chase in confusion. "Expecting what, pray tell"?

King Chase looked at Sir Jack like he was an idiot. "A… a child Sir Jack, a child".

Sir Jack looked out onto the battle field in confusion. "Who's child would she be expecting"?

King Chase sighed. "For the last time! When are you going to get a new horse"?

Sir Jack was riding a stick play horse, with a brown horse head. King Chase was riding a pink unicorn.

"He's on a diet Sire"! Sir Jack said in defense of his steed.

* * *

><p>Leopardfang of Moonclan turned away from the computer. Wuya was on the author's bed laughing her head off. Chase and Jack had finished reading what their characters in the story say. "That was awesome mom"! Wuya said as she continued laughing. (Yes Wuya's mother, Ansuya, my OC is supposed to be me. My real name isn't Ansuya.) Chase frowned at the author. "Why did you write this"? The blonde woman shrugged. (I'm also not blonde. My hair is a very light brown.) "To amuse myself and to post it on Fanfiction". "No"! Jack and Chase said. Ansuya struggled to click everything. "Help Me"! She called while laughing. Zaroc and Zecron (My other two OC's and Wuya's older brothers) ran in and restricted the two. Ansuya put the computer in front of their faces. "I'm hitting post". She taunted. Jack continued screaming and struggling. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO"! He screamed like a little kid about to get a shot. Chase just stood their quietly as Ansuya hit post and Wuya continued laughing, gasping for air and tears rolling out of her eyes.<p>

Once they were let go Chase walked over and looked down at the Heylin witch. "This is very amusing to you isn't it"? Wuya just kept laughing. Chase walked over and picked up a white pillow. Standing by the still laughing witch he smirked. "Well I think this is funny to". He began to hit Wuya repeatedly with the pillow, without mercy. "Stop! Stop" She yelled, still laughing. Chase smiled. Once he stopped he turned back to Ansuya. "Can we do this again this was a lot of fun". Leopardfang of Moonclan turned back to the computer smiling. "Absolutely".


	3. Waffles

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. This is my last one for the night. Then I'm gonna take a break. This one is Julian Smith's Waffles. Jack is Jeffery, Chase is Ret, and Wuya is Link. Raimundo is Julian and some random guy is the producer. Rated T.**

Jack sat in front of a plate with twelve waffles stacked on top of each other on the plate. Chase sat across from him.

"That's a lot of waffles". Chase commented

Wuya walked out of the kitchen holding an empty waffle box. "You ate all the waffles"? The Heylin witch asked

"Yes". Jack said.

Wuya walked up and stood beside Chase. "You could've asked us if we wanted any".

"Na uh. If I gave you the waffles I won't get any". Jack protested.

"Wuya would you like a waffle"? Chase asked turning to the red headed woman.

"There is no more waffles! I have them all". Jack said pointing to his plate.

Chase turned back to Jack. "I know. It's an example".

"Why yes Chase, I think I would like _two _waffles". Wuya said staring at Jack.

"You can't ha- You want to of them"? Jack protested.

"So if Wuya gets two waffles", Chase reached over and took two waffles, setting them on a plate in front of Wuya. "And I get two waffles", he took two waffles for himself, setting them down on his plate. He stared back at Jack. "That still leaves _eight _waffles for you".

"I don't want eight waffles I want twelve, I want twelve of them". Jack said.

"If you can seriously eat all those I will personally take you to the store to buy some more". Chase tried to negotiate.

"I just, I just don't know why you guys get all the waffles". Jack said.

"You still have more waffles then Chase and me combined". Wuya said.

"Their mine! I got them from the freezer and I put 'em on my plate". Jack said

Chase sighed and shook his head.

"You guys are being selfish". Jack said.

Raimundo hit pause on his IPad. "So there it is. It's perfect. This commercial is a no brainer for the Willy Waffle Company". Rai closed his IPad in his case. "Your clients are gonna love it".

The producer smiled. "Oh no. yeah no. we love the video. Um it's just that you uh". The producer smiled and with his eyes looked over at Jack sitting nearby. "Your friend there. What's his deal? Is he, is he retarded"?

"No"! Jack said.

"He uh, he ate a jellyfish". Rai explained.

Jack nodded. "Ate a jellyfish".

"We may want to recast. It's just a thought. Well talk about it later". The producer said.

"This commercial is gonna make me famous". Jack said.


	4. Popcorn Button

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. This one is called the popcorn button. I don't own any of the skits either. They are created by Julian Smith, I just copied the words. Enjoy.**

Wuya was asleep on Jack's couch. He had showed the Heylin witch how to play Halo Reach. That was not his best idea. Now Wuya spent every waking moment at his house playing Halo. She still had the controller in her hands as she slept. Jack walked over holding an eggroll on a plate. He wore red footie pajamas with skulls on it.

"Wuya". Jack said. She didn't wake up.

"Wuya, why isn't my microwave working Wuya"? She still didn't wake up.

"Wuya"! Still sleeping.

"Wake up"! He kicked her in the leg and she woke up.

"What"? She said sleepily.

"Did you do something to my microwave? It's not working". Jack asked.

"Yeah I broke the buttons. You have to use the popcorn button for everything". She said, still sleepy.

"But this isn't popcorn". Jack wined.

"The other buttons don't work. You have to use the popcorn one". The Heylin witch muttered.

"But I'm heating up eggrolls". Jack complained.

Wuya went back to sleep.

"Wuya"! Jack yelled.

"WHAT"? The Heylin witch's eyes flew open as she yelled angrily.

"What am I supposed to do with these eggrolls"? Jack asked.

"Why are you eating eggrolls for breakfast"? Wuya asked.

"I don't know". Jack replied.

"Look just stick 'em in the microwave and hi the popcorn button". Wuya instructed.

"Is that safe for eggrolls"? Jack asked.

"Yeah".

"You sure"?

"Yeah".

"Have you tried it"?

"Yes".

"With an eggroll"?

"Yes".

"When"? Jack asked.

"Yesterday". Wuya replied.

"I didn't have eggrolls yesterday". Jack challenged.

"Well I went to the eggrolls store and I, I bought 'em and I brought 'em here". Wuya explained.

"There's an eggroll store"? Jack asked.

"Yes, very good". Wuya said.

"I'm actually impressed". Jack said.

"Good". Wuya said, thinking this discussion was over and she could go back to sleep.

"Why did you break my microwave"? Jack asked.

"I didn't mean to. I just push the buttons to hard". Wuya explained.

"Well then why does the popcorn button still work"? Jack asked.

"Because I wasn't making popcorn". Wuya said.

"Well neither am I". Jack wined.

"Grrrrrrrrrr. Jack, if you so worried about it then just stick it in the oven"! Wuya said.

"That'll take like three years". Jack complained.

"Then eat it cold"! Wuya said.

"Sick". Jack said.

Wuya got up and took the eggrolls from jack's hand.

"Hey". He said as he followed her into the kitchen. She put them in the microwave, hit the popcorn button and glared at Jack, unblinking.

Like half way through the two minuets Jack asked. "Is it gonna be to hot"?

"No".

"Okay.

At the end Wuya took them out of the microwave and put them in Jack's hands.

"Thanks". He said.

"See"? She replied.

Jack took a bite and his eyes immediately widened, he screamed and he spit it back out on his plate.


End file.
